ABC Steven
by ilikehats2
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles surrounding Steven and his exciting life with the Crystal Gem *Mostly Pre Series, maybe during series..* Should be K, if I need to I'll move it to K
1. Welcome Home Steven

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the following Characters; Garnet Amethyst Pearl Greg Lars Sadie or Steven or any other reoccurring character in the series. Please respect my ideas. **

**These chapters will be following Stevens life growing up with hips magical family and occurring events that happened previously to the Series. **

**I am open to ideas, of any kind, so long as they are appropriate.**

* * *

**Welcome Home Steven**

Big eyes stared up at the three Crystal gems. And each gem stared back at the baby, Amethyst in a confused gaze, Pearl in the total perfectionist way she was staring at the baby while thinking of how to baby proof the entire temple. And Garnet, Garnet in a processing way,trying to decide on what to do. Greg stood behind them, he had sort of passed out after Rose...

It was then, that the little baby spotted the man behind the three woman and reached out for Greg, eyes staring at the man in awe. The gems followed the baby's gaze towards the human who walked over to them. He was staring first at the face, then at the pink gem taking over his belly button area.

"He looks just like her." Greg whispered. And reached over to hold the baby, cradling his son. The gems looked at him, a bit amazed with his fatherly abilities, and him, catching their gaze flustered.

"Oh.. Oh I don't know anything about-I-I just remember taking a class in HighSchool where we took care of fake babies. I hardly remember anything about it. I only know is that you need to support the head and back but-" Greg starts sputtering, looking guilty and apologetic.

"It's fine.."Garnet says, hand on Greg's shoulder "None of us know"

Pearl stiffened immediately, "Oh my gosh! Garnet your right! Oh how are we going to take care of a baby?" Pearl began to fret "How are we going to take care of a baby, we-we don't even know the first thing about human children!"

"Yeah freak out some more why don't ya"Amethyst says, "That's exactly how you take care of a baby"

Pearl turned, Amethyst spiking her annoyance and anger, "At least I'm thinking about the baby, and what's best for him while you just stand there and-"

"HEY! I care about the thing!" Amethyst spits back, the two females raising their voices.

The baby responded to the change of volume and the anger in the air and began crying. His crying soon sparked a new argument, and Greg wasn't sure what to do, as the baby cried and cried in his arms.

"Way to go Pearl you made the baby cry!"

"Me? I'm not the one who was shouting at the top of their lungs!"

The baby cried even louder, and Garnet frowns, not liking the reaction.

"Stop!" Garnet says, immediately silencing the two which left only the baby's crying to he heard. "Your shouting has upset him."

Greg wasn't sure what to do and tried to rock the baby, "There there little guy, it's ok." The crying softened but not by much. Greg looked up at the there gems meekly, and Garnet takes the baby, rocking him for Greg.

"So.. What kind of stuff does that thing eat, since I don't see any teeth" Amethyst starts, and Garnet decides to walk the baby around the room for a bit.

"Well, there's baby food, and diapers, and a crib.. Oh man, I don't have room for a crib." Greg starts, hands on the side of his head. Garnet turned her head towards the conversation and states.

"He can stay here, we can work something out until you have more space"She says, talking so they could hear her over the crying but not shouting. Greg nods and starts to brainstorm with things for Pearl, mentioning a parenting book/guide he had purchased about three months ago. Garnet listened and noticed the baby stopped crying. Instead, he had Garnets finger trapped in his tiny little grip. Garnet tried to get her finger out, but to no use. She continued to try again, asking politely in a soft voice.

Amethyst glanced over and smirked, "Something wrong Garnet?"

She didn't expect Garnet to respond, "My finger is stuck."

Amethyst started to laugh, "W-what?"

Pearl looked over, and as Amethyst laughed and continued to just ask how a baby was stronger then Garnet, Pearl went to help.

"He won't let go."Garnet repeats. And Pearl frowns, not really understanding this and neither did Greg.

"Release..." Pearl says trying to force the hand to let go. The baby stared and then suddenly let go. Garnet quickly placed her hand in an appropriate position but also so the baby couldn't get her finger again.

"So... What do we name him? No offense but Rose isn't an appropriate name for him"Amethyst bluntly starts.

All three gems, and baby stared at Greg, who was confused.

"Uh... What?"

"He's your son."Garnet says, like that was the obvious explanation. Greg scratched the back of his head.

"Um.. Well, Rose and I did keep a list of names." Greg starts and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. It had two columns, one for boys, another for girls.

He looked through the list, ignoring the girls column. And started to search through the boys names: _Ryan, James, Gareth, Lorenzo... _

_Steven._

"His name is Steven, Steven Universe" Greg says with a smile. Amethyst grinned excited as she looked at the others.

"I like it!" She says and smiles, trying to look at the baby.

"Hi there little Steven!"

"Welcome home" Garnet whispered.


	2. Teething Steven

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the following Characters; Garnet Amethyst Pearl Greg Lars Sadie or Steven or any other reoccurring character in the series. Please respect my ideas. **

**These chapters will be following Stevens life growing up with his ****magical family and occurring events that happened previously to the Series.**

**I am open to ideas, of any kind, so long as they are appropriate.**

* * *

**Teething Steven**

Garnet stepped off the teleporter, cracking her knuckles as she entered the house. Amethyst trailed behind her, shaking her head and flinging green slop all over the floor.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl cried in a protest "YOUR MAKING SUCH A MESS!"

"Like the Rest of this Place isn't already a Mess!" Amethyst responds, her arms gesturing to the rest of the house.

Around the entire house, baby toys, utensils and everything in between laid haphazardly on the wooden floor. And in the corner, sitting in his play pen was baby Steven, sitting in his pink one-sy with a bright yellow star on his tummy and the soles of his feet. He was staring at the gems head tilted, his black curly hair growing.

"Honestly Pearl I'm surprised you haven't cleaned the place up yet" Amethyst says

"Well while you guys were gone, I was busy with Steven." Pearl says "You gotta watch him, in the time it took to try and clean up he escaped his play pen and nearly climbed up onto the table."

Amethyst started laughing and smiled at Steven, going over and picking him up. "You rascal!" Amethyst smiled laughing.

Suddenly, Steven whimpered and his eyes got shiny. Amethyst stared at Steven confused.

"What's wrong Steven?" Amethyst asked, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Steven opened his mouth, revealing a little white bump poking out of his gums. Amethyst gasped

"WHAT IS THAT?" She shouts, startling the little boy into crying. Amethyst started to cringe, as Pearl snatched the young boy from her arms and cradled Steven, calming his crying. Pearl tries to get a look at Stevens mouth as Garnet flipped through parenting books and baby books.

"His baby teeth are coming in"Garnet says "And apparently it's a bit painful, so he may be fussy"

"ugh!" Amethyst moaned "And how do we solve that?"

Garnet didn't answer, switching the book and handing it to Pearl as she took Steven.

"Teething rings?" Pearl asked and shrugged "All right, but I need space, give me five minutes" She then left for her room, for space.

"In the mean time, we'll clean up"Garnet says going and placing Steven back in his play pen.

"You get on that!" Amethyst says plopping down onto the couch, closing her eyes. She sighed comfortably. Both Garnet and Steven looked at Amethyst, and Garnet grabbed Amethyst by her foot. She lifted the purple gem and dropped her onto the floor.

"Ok ok I'm cleaning!"

Steven giggled laughing and clapped his hands, which caused Garnet to smile a bit. Five minutes later, Pearl returned, placing the teething rings in the freezer. She turned, and noticed Steven was staring at her curiously. He held his arms up and then waved them. Pearl walked over as he continuously waved his arms around and gave her a look. Pearl kneeled down and lifted him up, placing him on her hip. Steven clapped making his giggling sounds, which made Pearl smiled. How could this little guy get so fussy over baby teeth coming in?

* * *

The answer to Pearl's question came later that evening, at ten in the evening. Each gem had heard the young gems crying and immediately rushed to help identify the problem. Little Steven released a gurgling pain cry, unlike any other sound he's ever made.

"He just ate dinner four hours ago"Pearl said

"His diaper isn't wet or full"Amethyst said very relieved.

"What's wrong Steven?" Garnet asked, knowing he was just asleep, he was Sleeping just a moment ago.

Steven blinked at Garnet and cried, his mouth opened to show his gums and his teeth slowly poking through. She blinked and goes to the freezer. Opening the freezer door she took out the bright blue ring from the group and returned handing it to Steven. When she closed the door, Steven popped the blue ring into his mouth to sooth his pain.

"Aw..." Amethyst cooed, "He's so cute."

Drool slowly dripped off of Stevens chin and Pearl, always the clean freak, grabbed a towel and starts trying to wipe it off.

"Ugh..." Pearl says "He's going to make a mess of himself."

"Its Just drool"Garnet says watching the youngest of them sooth his pain and lie down. He continued to gum the ring.

"Look at him..." Amethyst smirked "It looks like he's eating a freezing cold blue donut"

Pearl rolled her eyes, bending down to clean up more drool from his chin.


	3. Shopping Trip

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the following Characters; Garnet Amethyst Pearl Greg Lars Sadie or Steven or any other reoccurring character in the series. Please respect my ideas. **

**These chapters will be following Stevens life growing up with his ****magical family and occurring events that happened previously to the Series.**

**I am open to ideas, of any kind, so long as they are appropriate.**

* * *

**Shopping Trip**

The grocery store was full of bright lights, crowded shelves and the sounds of beeps from the cash register. The entire building was mildly crowded, and certain sections of the building were colder than the other. Pearl turned, pushing the shopping cart in front of her with Steven in the baby seat in front of it. The young gem was wearing a baby blue shirt, and little light grey shorts, and was busying himself in removing his shoes.

"No no Steven" Pearl gently reprimands in a calm voice, slowly prying his tiny fingers off of the show and fixing it on his foot. "We leave our shoes on"

"Aw let him take the shoes off"Amethyst says "It's not like he's gonna go walking around anywhere"

"The store sign clearly stated that we must wear all articles of clothing that we would normally wear." Pearl says pushing the cart. She glanced at the list in her hand. Despite the list as evidence, Pearl didn't require food, it was only Steven who required it. And it was a simple list. He needed formula, baby food, diapers, and a few other things such as baby powder, shampoo and if he was behaved, Pearl would let him pick out a new baby bib.

"Let's see..."She says "Let's start with the formula"

Pearl pushed the cart in front of her, looking up at the signs for each section. She turned down aisle seven searching for the baby formula now, staring at the brands.

However, Amethyst didn't follow the two down the aisle, but instead found herself occupied in looking through the candy and sugary treats aisle. Her mouth began to water and she grabbed a bag of skittles in both hands. In one quick reflex she ripped the bag open and poured the tiny, bright, fruity circles into her open mouth chewing away on them. The purple gem smiled and grabbed a king sized chocolate bar and starts chomping away on it. The chocolate tasted fresh and deliciously sweet along her pallet and she smiled eating it in larger bites. Chocolate lined Amethyst's mouth, as she tossed the bag and wrapper to the ground.

* * *

"Here we go!" Pearl smiled, finally deciding after ten boring minutes of analyzing and thinking over the pros and cons, ingredients and risks. Steven was nearly asleep in his seat, his head hung over while a bit of drool slowly dropped towards his chin. Pearl sighed, taking the baby bag she brought with and grabbing a tiny little towel to wipe the drool off.

Steven groggily jerked awake, blinking at Pearl. Pearl smiled at him, and placed the formula in the cart. Steven watched and looked behind him down at the boxes curiously as Pearl pushed the cart.

"Hm...now the baby food" Pearl says taking only ten steps until the baby food was sitting on the shelf to her left. Pearl turned looking at it all.

"Hm... Carrots... And peas" Pearl says "Oh and can't forget your applesauce right Steven" Steven just sat there, his tongue sticking out in disgust when she mentioned peas. His face was twisted up, and when Pearl looked over she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. But then she saw his hands wrapped around his foot trying to remove it.

"Oh Steven..." Pearl sighed going and fixing his shoe so it wouldn't come off. She then began looking at her list and sighed once again. She starts to go towards the diapers on the opposite side of the aisle and grabs a few things of the diapers and diaper wipes. Her arms were full of the diapers, diaper wipes and baby powers. Steven laughed watching Pearl carry the pile over, clapping his hands in excitement. Pearl smiled at the boy as she played the items away and smiled. "Now. To the shampoo"

Pearl exited that aisle and heads to aisle eleven, where the shampoo items are. She passed aisle ten, where a mountain of wrappers and empty boxes were piled in the center of it. Pearl scowled tilting her nose up a bit in the air to resist the urge to clean that mess up.

"Ugh... What a mess" She scowls, and then stopped, backing up and looking at the pile of trash and then realized that it's been surprisingly quiet. She did a head count, and her pearly white face paled in realization.

"AMETHYST!" She scolded clearly outraged by the purple gem and strolled over, momentarily leaving the cart where it was.

The Purple gem blinked, searching for who called her name and saw Pearl, "what?"

"What?" The taller gem questioned "Look at the mess you've made! And you ask me what?"

Amethyst just stood there and nods "Well yeah...", that comment soon sent Pearl over the edge and her face easily turned tomato red from frustration and anger. Amethyst scowled, realizing that this gave Pearl an opening to lecture her.

However, neither of them realized Steven was trying to remove his sneakers again. The little gem pulled and pulled, trying to remove the article of clothing off his foot. Suddenly though, Steven's hands flew up and his shoe flew up spinning and then landed on the ground, landing on it's side.

"Uh oh"Little Steven said quietly and looked at his soft pink socks. He stared at the pink sock and then the shoe on the floor. He gripped his foot again and grabbed his sock, pulling it off. It came off much easier than the shoe, and his fist held the pink sock tightly. He then dropped the sock and moved to his other foot, trying to remove the other shoe.

Once that shoe flew off, he began removing the second sock. He quickly dropped the sock with his other shoe, and looked down at his small collection of clothes on the ground. He wiggled his toes, but then caught sight of his blue shirt. He grabbed it and started to pull it up, to get it over his head. Steven struggled to get the shirt over his head and leaned forward, rocking the cart in an effort to somehow get this shirt loose and off. However the cart tipped over onto it's side and Steven was jolted out of his seat, rolling onto the floor. Startled, Steven cried, screaming out at the top of his lungs.

Pearl and Amethyst jolted out of their argument to see Steven on the ground, half naked and crying. Pearl and Amethyst swarmed over him, checking for injuries.

"he's ok"Pearl sighed in relief

"He's naked"Amethyst bluntly stated, causing Pearl to give a 'Seriously?' Expression.

"We leave him alone for five minutes, and-"

"And the kid tries to strip in the middle of a grocery store"Amethyst says laughing finding it hilarious now that Steven wasn't hurt.

"Next time... I'm bringing Garnet with me"Pearl says with a scoff as she begins to wrestle with the youngest gem to place his shoes and socks back on.


End file.
